


兔子咬人

by SleeplessORZ



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessORZ/pseuds/SleeplessORZ
Summary: 兔子急了也会咬人的。
Relationships: 张颜齐/何洛洛, 起起落落 - Relationship, 齐洛
Kudos: 4





	兔子咬人

这是何洛洛今晚第一次有机会近距离仔细欣赏男朋友的造型。

站位的关系，舞台上他总是跟张颜齐隔着好几个队友，演唱会结束谢幕的时候，好不容易悄悄蹭到男友身边，还来不及说上几句话，就猝不及防被对方抓着手和队友一起鞠躬感谢到场观众。

他们今晚都换了好几套造型，现在张颜齐身着中长款收腰黑西装，前襟缀着一些银质的挂饰，上身交叉缠着机能风绑带和装饰用的背包，长腿很好地被修身西装裤包裹。队友们都陆陆续续收拾完毕前往庆功宴，只剩他俩磨蹭到现在。

张颜齐靠在梳化台上，单手扯着领带，“洛洛，过来帮我解一下。”

不得不说，扣到最上颗的衬衫，系得整整齐齐的领带，再配上张颜齐天生又丧又深情的下垂眼，是完全能把人唬住的禁欲又侵略的气场。  


何洛洛虽然嘴上嗔怪着“你又演”“别给我装”，但还是乖乖走向男友。手碰到对方领带的瞬间，被一把反握住手腕，强行分开带到脖颈后扣住。他最后这一套造型上身是一件垂感绸缎质地的黑衬衫，玄机在后背绣着半透明的繁复暗花纹路，里面没有穿打底，透过光线可以窥见其中细瘦的腰线。或许是cody想要展现他成年人那一面的性感，扣子一直解到第三颗，又搭配了与衬衣同样质感的黑色的chocker，中间拉长贴着胸膛垂下来。

张颜齐一手轻轻拽着chocker中间的一条，另一只手使了点力按着何洛洛后腰把下身带向自己。手的温度隔着一层轻薄的衣物准确无误地传递到对方皮肤上，比直接接触还令人心痒的酥麻过电感顺着脊柱上窜。两人的下半身不可避免地摩擦着，空气变得湿润燥热起来。

  
他们之间只有略微几公分的身高差，是张颜齐稍低下头就能吻到漂亮小孩嘴唇的程度。但此刻却仿佛在故意逗弟弟一样，低头凑近却始终保持一点距离，只让呼吸在两人鼻尖打转。

立马就知道男朋友又在捉弄自己的何洛洛，一边佯装委屈地撇了撇嘴，一边收紧挂在对方脖子后面的手，闭上眼仰着头将唇送了上去。小猫一样调皮地探着舌头描绘对方的唇线，只有蝴蝶翅膀一样颤动的长长睫毛暴露了业务不熟练的几分不安。目的达成的哥哥从善如流加深了这个吻。牙齿轻轻刮蹭着小孩的下唇，又不时含住吮吸舔吻，爱意温柔缱绻，等小朋友被撩拨得耳朵尖都在发烫的时候，舌头才撬开齿列长驱直入。两片舌头碰到的瞬间被点燃，分不清是谁的唾液在唇齿间交换，下身难耐地摩擦着，好像吻一个世纪也不够一样。最后是哥哥强行掐着弟弟下巴，才艰难地把小野兔从自己身上撕下来，嘴唇分开的时候还发出非常色情的水声。只威风了一会儿的小兔子眼角泛着潮红，微张着嘴唇喘着气，陷入完全情动的状态。

握着懵懵小兔的腰，把他抱上梳妆台，台子上的化妆用品顿时丁零当啷散落一地。张颜齐又依依不舍地啄吻了一下何洛洛的嘴唇，才单膝跪下专心扒他的裤子。

“等，等一下”，何洛洛顿时慌了起来，他只是想跟男朋友亲近一下，但要在随时都有staff会经过的公众场合做爱实在是太超过了。向来体贴又温柔的哥哥今天却意外地强势，解开裤腰纽扣拽了下去，黑色皮带圈住的一截大腿瞬间暴露在空气中。

何洛洛羞耻地咬着下唇，掩耳盗铃般闭着眼睛用手背遮住，隐约听到张颜齐爆了一声粗口。  


他在今晚演唱会刚开始的表演中，与现在这一套慵懒性感风不同，有穿非常规矩的白衬衫。为了防止幅度过大的舞蹈动作把衬衫带上去，刻意戴了固定用的腿环，后面转场时间紧迫一直没有摘下来。时间长了，皮带外沿勒出一圈红痕，在昏暗灯光下，横陈在白皙滑嫩的大腿肌肤上，透露着另一层晦暗意味。

闭着眼的鸵鸟行为无限放大了感官，所以当张颜齐解开皮圈舔吻上去的时候，何洛洛完全克制不住地叫出声来，自己听来都脸红心跳。羞得不行下意识打开腿向后缩了缩，却方便了对方更进一步侵略到腿心。

张颜齐右手使了点力握住何洛洛的膝弯，将肌肉匀称线条修长漂亮的小腿架在肩上，“我们洛洛真小气”，说话的时候气息喷在大腿内侧，“平时这么喜欢喂我吃东西，现在不给吃了？”

从何洛洛的角度自上往下看去，男朋友垂着眼，长长的刘海刚刚好扫过优越的山根，完美雕像一样高挺的鼻梁时不时蹭着裸露的皮肤，情色又虔诚。用一种非常专注又充满欲念的姿态，在越来越不可说的位置留下暧昧的粉色。

唇舌接触到茎体的一瞬间，何洛洛几乎是立刻哭叫出声。受不住地仰头，露出黑色缎带缠住的脆弱颈项，像被凌虐的濒死天鹅。细瘦的腰肢完全靠哥哥的手握住才不至于软榻下去。

他被潮湿的口腔包裹着，脑中一片空白，大腿根细碎地颤抖着，乱七八糟地软着声叫，“不，不要了……呜”，整个人就像一颗被舔过的大白兔奶糖，又香又湿。

没有再继续欺负他，张颜齐直起身转而去亲吻男孩的脸颊，从下巴到轻颤的眼睫，一点一点吻去滑过的生理性泪水。又拉开一段距离用一双深情的眼睛盯着小孩，引诱小兔子主动来吻他。汹涌的欲望像张网，把何洛洛套牢在潮水一般的爱意里。他不知道要什么，只好小狗一样胡乱地贴着面前人的脸讨好地蹭着。

“要……要亲亲”，急切地把唇送上去，手也一边往下，大着胆去解对方的裤链。又硬又热的东西释放出来的时候，被烫的瑟缩了一下。张颜齐于是带着他的手一起握住两个人的东西动了起来。像末世情侣一样依偎在一起，毫无章法地接吻，又在彼此的耳侧后颈交换着粗重湿热的呼吸，用所有的气力把自己揉碎和对方交融。越来越密集的刺激和逐渐攀升的快感最终达到巅峰，高潮的一刹那何洛洛张口咬在张颜齐颈侧，意乱情迷下收不住力道，留下一圈好几天都没有消去的牙印。

————————————————————————————

队友：“张颜齐你脖子？”  
他哥：“被兔子咬了”


End file.
